Time and Time
by OwlGhost
Summary: Nama kami sama-sama berbeda awalan(J - Y), bisakah perasaan dia kebalikkan dari nama kami yang berbeda? – Yoochun said. JC story. RnR, plis?


Title : Time and Time

Cast : Junsu, Yoochun

Genre : Hurt, Friendship

Leght : OneShot

Summary : Nama kami sama-sama berbeda awalan(J - Y), bisakah perasaan dia kebalikkan dari nama kami yang berbeda? – Yoochun said.

**Junsu Point Of View**

_Temanku pergi_

_Dia yang telah ada selama 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,15 tahun untukku_

_Aku yang jahat_

_Mempermainkan perasaannya yang tulus padaku_

_Ku biarkan dia mengembara dalam permainanku_

_Ditemani ketidakpastian dan hanya terus menunggu_

_Berharap jika suatu saat kelak aku mengakuinya juga, tentang perasaan_

_Aku pikir setelah dia pergi_

_aku benar-benar tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi_

_setelah keluargaku meninggal dan usiaku beranjak menua_

Di usiaku yang mulai memasuki kepala 2 ini, sedikit demi sedikit memori pikiranku mulai terlupakan, ku putuskan untuk melihat-lihat lagi kenangan-kenangan yang tersisa.

Sebuah buku harian putih langit yang sudah usang dan kumal, debu tebal diatasnya yang bila dibersihkan akan membuat bersin. Sampul yang tidak rapi lagi bila dibuka ternyata halamannya hampir menyatu, menimbulkan bunyi seperti keratan plastik dengan plastik bila di buka.

Aku bahkan lupa jika buku ini sering berada didalam tas sekolahnya, buku yang sering dibawanya semasa sekolah menengah atas dulu.

_(Kisah ini dimulai saat kita masih sama-sama.)_

**Fb on**

Seorang namja kecil sedang bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya, ketakutan. "Aigo, Junsu, apa yang kamu lakukkan? Beri salam pada tamu." Namun namja kecil itu tetap bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya, tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang Ibu dan tamu.

"Hai? Aku Yoochun Park. Ciapa namamu?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil muncul disebelahnya dengan senyuman manis.

_Jepret!_

"Akan kupajang fotomu di album fotoku."

"Ah ya, Yoo—chan memang suka memfoto orang-orang yang ditemuinya termasuk kamu, Junsu-ya."

"Mulai sekarang kita teman." Diawali dengan sebuah jabatan oleh tangan-tangan mungil mereka, kisah pun resmi dimulai.

**Fb off**

_(Kamu menjahiliku seperti biasanya, mengajakku bermain dan bergembira bersamamu.)_

**Fb on**

"YA! Kim Junsu! Kembalikan filmku!"

"Ani~ Kalau mau ambil disini." Si namja yang lebih tinggi menyelipkan gulungan kecil film diantara tumpukan dedaunan yang bercampur dengan sampah-sampah yang akan dibakar.

Namja pemilik gulungan film yang merasa gulungan itu sangat berharga pun mencarinya meskipun tangannya akan kotor nantinya, si namja jahil tetap memperhatikan namja pemilik gulungan dengan santainya seakan tidak salahnya menjahili orang.

"Dimana! Tidak ada disini!"

_KREK!_

Namja pemilik gulungan film melirik kebawah kakinya, melihat apa yang barusan diinjaknya.

"**Mwo**! Rusak!" Si namja meratapi filmnya yang remuk ditanah, sedangkan si namja jahil tertawa puas akhirnya bisa menjahili si namja lemah.

"KAMU BENAR-BENAR-BENAR JAHAT! DASAR ANAK SETAN!"

"Mwo? Baiklah, baiklah, ku traktir makan sepuasanya, mau?"

"APA ITU TRAKTIR! AKU BENCI MAKAN! TIDAK MAU MAKAN! BENCI! BENCI!" Biarpun namja itu selalu menolak, namun pada akhirnya mau juga.

**Fb off**

_(Percaya atau tidak, perasaan ini mulai ada. Karena orang bilang, 'Rasa mulai tumbuh ketika bersama)_

**Fb on**

Di sebuah bangunan tinggi yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, yang orang bilang 'tempat angker', merupakan tempat favorit 2 namja yang memulai pertemanan sejak 11 tahun lalu.

Angin tenang namun menyejukkanlah yang membuat kedua namja ini menyukai ini, sudah kegiatan rutin mereka untuk mengunjungi tempat ini setiap minggunya.

"Su?" Panggil namja berparas mungil.

"_Huh_?"

"Apa kamu ada rasa dengan seseorang?"

"Seseorang? Maksudmu yeoja kali?"

"Ya...Begitulah."

"Ada, senior mos kita itu lho, kak siapa namanya—yah! Malah tidur."

**Fb off**

_*Saat itu aku hanya berpura-pura tertidur, ternyata ilmu yang kuperoleh dari klub drama sangat bermanfaat disaat seperti itu.*_

_(Namun, hari ini kamu terlihat berbeda. Kamu pertama kalinya pergi tanpa pamit. Kamu tau? Aku khawatir.)_

**Fb on**

"Park! Aku pergi ya. Daah."

"Ya! Mau kemana! KIM! KIM!"

**Fb off**

_(Aku terlihat seperti istri yang ditinggal pergi suami untuk menikah lagi. Malamnya, kamu pulang tidak sendiri lagi, kamu pulang bersama seorang yeoja.)_

**Fb on**

"Aku pulang."

"Sudah pu—lang."

**Fb off**

_*Aku terkejut, dia... Yeoja yang pernah kutemui, menangis di dekat sungai Han.*_

**Fb on**

"Hai? Kita bertemu kembali."

**Fb off**

_(Kamu tersenyum bahagia saat mengenalkannya padaku.)_

**Fb on**

"Sudah saling kenal _eo_? Dia Lee Chaerin."

"Senang bertemu Anda." Yeoja bernama Chaerin tersenyum ramah padanya, kuakui dia cantik.

**Fb off**

_(Aku bahagia, aku tersenyum_

_Bahkan bila senyumku mampu menutupi lukaku, aku 'kan coba berusaha_

_Karena segala kebahagiaanmu adalah sisa-sisa kecil teruntukku)_

"Park, bagaimana pendapatmu kalau... aku dan Chaerin Nuna menikah? Nih undangannya, bagus kan?"

**Fb off**

_(Hanya 1 keinginanku, yaitu menjadi saksi pada hari bahagiamu_

_Saat kamu mengikat janji suci dengannya, aku bahkan tidak boleh sedih)_

**Fb on**

"Ah, keputusan yang tepat...Kim. Selamat ya." Ternyata diam-diam namja jahil melirik pada namja yang terlihat menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

**Fb off**

Aku menutup buku harian milik Yoochun dengan perasaan kalut. "Benarkah selama ini Yoochun begitu sakitnya? Karena aku?"

Waktuku yang kosong, tidak ada kegiatan yang akan kulakukkan, terlintas kembali di pikiranku mengenai buku harian miliknya.

Kubuka tas kerjaku, _huh_! Tanpa sadar, aku juga membawa-bawa buku harian, seperti kamu waktu Sma dulu. Lipatan pada lembaran menandakan batas bacaanku, kubaca tulisan selanjutnya.

_(Saat aku di beritau bahwa semua ini bohong, sekedar untuk mengerjaiku_

_Aku terdiam saat kamu tertawa menang dan mengucap beribu kata maaf)_

**Fb on**

"Menurutmu... kalau pernikahanku dibatalkan?"

"_Ehhhhh_?!" Namja tinggi menunjukkan undangan pernikahan di depan muka namja yang merupakan sahabatnya kemudian di sobeknya menjadi beberapa potongan-potongan kecil, di sebarkannya ke udara, membuat sahabatnya tidak mengerti.

"_Suprised_! Karena april mop beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak bisa di rayakan karena tidak ada ide yang 'wow!' makanya sekarang...! **happy faked mop day**!^^" Air muka Yoochun berubah dalam, terkejut, syok sekaligus merasa sesuatu hilang dari raganya.

**Fb off**

_(Aku begitu marah dan kecewa)_

**Fb on**

"YA! APA KAU GILA! Seenaknya memutuskan menikah kemudian dengan mudahnya melepaskan begitu saja! Kamu tidak pikirkan perasaan Chaerin Nuna kalau tau kamu hanya memanfaatkan dia sebagai alat kejahilanmu!" Makian dari si namja bernama Yoochun tidak ditanggapi dengan serius, hanya tawa kemenangan dan ribuan kata maaf sebagai tanggapan logisnya permainan ini, Kim Junsu, namja **kejam tidak punya hati**, begitulah yang sering di di lontarkan oleh Yoochun.

**Fb off**

_(Aku menjauhimu, hatiku terlanjur sakit)_

**Fb on**

"YA! Kau kemanakan barang-barangmu! Kamu pulang ke rumah orangtuamu _huh_!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Pulang sekarang atau kalau tidak..."

"APA! Selama sikapmu belum diubah, aku ngga' mau tinggal sama **anak setan**!"

"Mwo! Bilang apa barusan!—" Sambungan terputus di satu sisi, ku coba sekali lagi menghubungi, tetapi tidak ada balasan. Apa semua sikapku benar-benar keterlaluan.

**Fb off**

Hanya sebatas itu curahan hatimu, padahal aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam lagi.

**Fb on**

"Ya! Apa yang kamu tulis. Ganti profesi _eo_? Kameramu dijual?"

Yoochun berusaha menutupi apa yang ditulisnya dariku. "Tidak ah! Sudah sana pergi."

**Fb off**

Malam ini cerah, langit serasa lengkap, ada bulan berbentuk sabit seperti di buku-buku dongeng, kilauan bintang-bintang seperti kilauan permata, nyanyian berirama serangga seperti yang kamu sering bilang 'berisik, pengganggu'

Tanpa sadar, senyuman ini terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Mulut ini tiba-tiba bisa berkata bijak, termotivasi mungkin dari kata-katamu tadi.

_Seseorang memberitauku, bahwa kamu di langit sana tersenyum, mengawasiku_

_Hanya sesal yang tinggal_

_Tidak ada lagi orang pasrah yang tetap sabar jika ku jahili_

_Semuanya bagai kedipan mata_

_Tak bersisa tak juga berkesan_

_Kata orang, bintang dilambangkan sebagai tempat orang yang telah tiada_

_Jika itu benar... maka, satu lagi jumlah bintang bertambah, yaitu kamu_

_Betapa ruginya angkasa bila setiap orang tiada kelamaan memenuhi langit_

_Yoochun, Park atau apalah panggilan namamu_

_Makasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari hari-hari Kim Junsu_

_Berbahagialah juga disana, Jangan terlalu memikirkan lelaki yang sering kau panggil anak setan ini_

FINal

A/N : Terinspirasi dari beberapa lirik DBSK – Don't say goodbye, Big Bang – Monster, dan kata-kata bijak teman saya.^^

Anyeong haseyo?

Caca pulang ke FFN dan post story lagi...

Adakah yang minat dengan drablle puitis ini?

Hum, sepertinya kurang ya ("–o–)

Flashbacknya juga kurang jelas ya, di coba baca ulang aja ya, siapa tau jelas *autorgimanasih

Oya, kata-kata yang didalam kurung itu curahan isi hati+kata-kata kutipan diary Yoo-chan..

see ya~


End file.
